warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloudstar
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = SkyClan Ancestor |namest = Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: Leader: |namesl = Unknown Cloudstorm Unknown Cloudstar |familyt = Mate: Daughter: Son: |familyl = Birdflight Spottedpelt Gorseclaw |position1 = Leader |precededby1=Flystar |succeededby1=Buzzardstar |position2 = Deputy |precededby2=Petalfall |succeededby2=Buzzardtail |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Code of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide, Firestar's Quest, Battles of the Clans, Cloudstar's Journey |deadbooks = Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny, Bramblestar's Storm }} Cloudstar is a small, lithe, muscular, pale gray tom with white patches like clouds, very pale water-blue eyes, and a neat, well-shaped head. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest :Cloudstar is an ancient SkyClan leader. He leads his Clan around the time SkyClan is driven out of the forest. :When he brings his whole Clan to a Gathering, he asks for the other Clans to spare each a partial strip of their territory because Twolegs have been destroying their territory. The four leaders argue over the matter. One cat in particular states there are only four trees at the Gathering place, saying in their matter that there should be only four Clans. The four leaders refuse to give any territory away. Cloudstar, shocked and angry, leads his Clan away from the forest, promising to never look to the stars for guidance from his ancestors again. When his mate, Birdflight, stays with ThunderClan due to her kits being too young, he whispers to her that he'll wait for her forever. Because of Birdflight leaving, he feels hollow, along with an overwhelming sense of loss. :He begins to appear in Firestar's dreams, disturbing the present ThunderClan leader's sleep. During one of his dreams, Cloudstar is seen with his Clan running away from the river, though Firestar cannot hear what the cats are saying or tell who they are. Later, after Brambleclaw's warrior ceremony, Firestar looks to a puddle and he sees Cloudstar's face, though again, he cannot identify whom the tom is. Also, during the Gathering, Firestar sees unknown cats, Cloudstar among them, next to the present cats. However, he is the only one who sees them. When Firestar sleeps in Smudge's garden where the ancient cats of SkyClan's camp used to be, Cloudstar appears throughout his dreams, explaining what had happened to his Clan, and ending by stating Firestar must rebuild the scattered SkyClan. Firestar asks him his name, but Cloudstar just vanishes. :Towards the end of the book, when Leafstar receives her nine lives, the other leaders apologize to him, saying that there should have always been five Clans and they regret driving SkyClan out. Shortly afterwards, Cloudstar meets his mate, Birdflight. He is happy and surprised to see his mate once more. She announces that she and his kits, Gorseclaw and Spottedpelt, have chosen to walk the skies above SkyClan with him, in honor of their ancestors. SkyClan's Destiny'' :Cloudstar is briefly mentioned in the prologue, as SkyClan retreats from the attack of the rats. Oakstep of ancient SkyClan goes back in thought and reminds them that Cloudstar told them never to look at the stars again, and that he was correct because StarClan had done nothing for SkyClan in their time of need. :He is seen in Leafstar's dream. He dips his head and tells her it is good to see her, and she asks him if he has a message for her, though he doesn't reply. ''Bramblestar's Storm :Cloudstar appears in the prologue, having woken Firestar, to tell him that one Clan cannot live without the others sometimes, and that saving SkyClan was important. He delivers the prophecy Firestar must tell Bramblestar by slicing his paw over a lake: ''When water meets blood, blood will rise. Although Cloudstar doesn't tell Firestar what it means, he assures him that Bramblestar will know what it means when he needs to. In the Field Guide Arc ''Cats of the Clans :Rock explains how SkyClan had to leave and move into the gorge. He describes how the SkyClan leader lost everything when he left the forest: his territory, his faith in StarClan, and his mate and kits. They had promised to wait for each other, but it wasn't until Firestar and Sandstorm rebuilt SkyClan that they were able to keep that promise. Code of the Clans :In "An Empty Prayer: Cloudstar Speaks", he talks about his mate Birdflight, missing SkyClan's old home, and being angry with the four other Clans. He says the new territory is inhospitable, and that they can't find enough prey. Whatever prey they do find were not birds. The overall tone is sheer misery. He says that his world is empty without Birdflight - that his dreams are dark and empty, and whatever prey he eats tastes of nothing. He also mentions that he doesn't know the territory and only knows the cave in which he will go out with his warriors the next day to explore. Battles of the Clans :He appears as a warrior with the name of Cloudstorm, when discussing with his Clan how to drive back kittypet invaders that edge their territory. He states that they cannot fight them in SkyClan territory, since they don't all come there at once, and suggests that they invade Twolegplace, using fences to perform combat moves they are used to, in trees. The current deputy, Petalfall, agrees to this and they put the plan in motion since the leader Flystar is away at the Moonstone. :Cloudstorm speaks with Petalfall before the battle, and she expresses concern that perhaps Flystar would return with news that StarClan would want them to do something different. Cloudstorm is not worried, and states that they have the warrior code and the skills to protect themselves. They should be grateful to StarClan, but that their actions are their own. He also says that StarClan doesn't risk themselves for the living, and that SkyClan had to win this battle themselves. Petalfall is shocked with his confidence, but agrees to go on with the plan. Cloudstorm attacks a brown tabby during the battle, and threatens to kill him if he does not agree to stop stealing prey. The kittypet agrees, though he does not give up without a fight. After the battle, Cloudstorm feels proud that he had the winning plan, and when Flystar returns and does not give any news of StarClan, Cloudstorm feels strengthened in his belief that the living warriors ensured the Clan's survival, not their warrior ancestors. :Later, during his leadership as Cloudstar, he tries to battle with ThunderClan over a strip of territory, but loses. He accidentally snaps at his pregnant mate Birdflight when she is shocked that they lost, but apologizes immediately. He tries to appear strong for his Clan in the aftermath, and encourages them that they will just have to do better next time. He appeals to their sense of loyalty and honor, and everyone slowly starts to feel better. Later, when he is sleeping in his den, Fawnstep comes in, and describes a dream she had about SkyClan being driven from the forest. At first, Cloudstar does not believe her, but he eventually does, and feels shame and sadness that he cannot save his Clan. The Ultimate Guide :Cloudstar introduces SkyClan, describing how they were the first Clan of the forest and where their founder came from, why he settled under the trees, and his effect on the forest long term. He also describes about the Twolegs destroying their territory, and begging the other Clans for help. He describes leading his Clanmates to a new home; thriving until rats came and destroyed the Clan. He described Firestar's role in reviving the Clan and the Clan surviving and thriving once more. :Cloudstar shares a page with Skywatcher. He was aware of his Clan's place in history of the forest and was prideful of it. When Twolegs came and destroyed his Clan's territory, he turned to the leaders of the other Clans. However, each leader turned him down. Cloudstar realized that he would have to lead his Clan away to find a new home. He had to leave his mate, Birdflight, and their kits behind. As his faith in his warrior ancestors faded, he no longer followed the warrior code once SkyClan settled in a sandy hollow. Other leaders came after him, but rats drove away the rest of the remaining Clan. Cloudstar watched as his Clan was slowly destroyed. In the Novellas Cloudstar's Journey '' '' :Cloudstar jerks his head up as he catches sight of a flash of a dark gray movement above him, identifying the creature as a squirrel. Buzzardtail, Cloudstar's deputy, twitches his nose, asking his leader if he is simply going to watch it, or hoping it will find its own way to the fresh-kill pile. Cloudstar snorts, telling Buzzardtail that he will leave the squirrel for one of the apprentices to catch. Lifting his paw behind his ear, and rubbing it, Cloudstar claims that his old bones are enjoying the sun too much to go chasing around in the trees. Buzzardtail demands why Cloudstar speaks such nonsense, as Cloudstar is barely older than Buzzardtail himself and that he has a few more chases and battles in him. Cloudstar then walks off, leaving Buzzardtail. :Stepping around the deputy and heading for a patch of ferns, Cloudstar teases that he has been worn down by the burdens of leadership. Buzzardtail hurdles after his leader, swiping his leader over his haunches with sheathed claws. He tells Cloudstar that the only burden he will have is his future kits keeping him awake when they arrive, adding that he heard Birdflight tell Hazelwing that she's going to let the kits sleep in Cloudstar's den to give her some peace. Cloudstar purrs that they will be welcome, mewing that he can't wait to meet them. Buzzardtail rolls his eyes, saying that he might not feel the same way when the kits begin pulling his tail and chewing his whiskers. :Cloudstar reminds his deputy that he doesn't recall Buzzardtail putting up much of a fight when his three kits wanted to play. Grunting that Cloudstar should just wait, Buzzardtail tells them that chasing a squirrel will seem easy compared to looking after kits. A twig snaps in the distance, distracting the two cats, and Cloudstar opens his mouth to taste the air. He calls out, asking if it is a ThunderClan patrol. The ferns part, and a cat asks Cloudstar if he would be chasing squirrels into the territory. Cloudstar snorts in response, telling Seedpelt that SkyClan cats know how to respect borders, speaking lightly, but not willing to let the ThunderClan deputy challenge him for no reason. After a minor conversation occurs between Seedpelt and Buzzardtail, Cloudstar is quietly asked by Seedpelt if all is well for SkyClan. Feeling his hackles raise, Cloudstar responds yes, demanding if there is a reason it wouldn't be. :Seedpelt says that it isn't often she finds a leader and deputy forming a patrol, claiming that they'd be rich pickings for a rival Clan wanting a battle. Buzzardtail begins to snarl, taking a step forward, but Cloudstar holds him back with a twitch of his tail, warning the deputy to not let her get to him. Giving Seedpelt a fair warning, Cloudstar is told by Seedpelt that she wouldn't dream of going onto SkyClan territory, in which Cloudstar twitches his ears, telling Buzzardtail that he should follow him. : Trivia *His name has been spelled as Cloud-star. *He was called a warrior in Firestar's Quest even though he was actually a leader at that time. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Birdflight: Son: :Gorseclaw: Daughter: :Spottedpelt: :Pinestar: :Spottedleaf: :Tigerstar: :Leopardfoot: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Flametail: :Tigerheart: :Dawnpelt: :Redtail: :Sandstorm: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Patchpelt: :Longtail: :Willowpelt: :Darkstripe: :Graystripe: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Sorreltail: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Honeyfern: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Cherryfall: :Molewhisker: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Fernsong: :Alderpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Sparkpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed on Kate's blog :Sleekpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Strikepaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Juniperpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Leafkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Honeykit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Larkkit:Revealed on Kate's blog |''See more''}} Tree Quotes }} References and Citations Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Leader Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Males Category:StarClan Cat Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Warriors Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Main Character Category:Cloudstar's Journey characters Category:SkyClan Ancestors Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters